


Forced Proximity

by disparity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disparity/pseuds/disparity
Summary: A structure of questionable integrity falls atop Varric and Trevelyan, trapping them in rubble until their companions can free them. An uncomfortable situation is made awkward when Varric's mouth ends up in a very interesting place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is not actually that much porn, but I tried! *flails*
> 
> Fill for this kinkmeme prompt: The Inquisitor and the companions always seem to find old ruins, rubble of burned houses, and general places that look like they are just not safe to go exploring in. But they do anyway. What if one of these places finally just gave out trapping a pair of them under rubble while the others go for help. Which will still take awhile to dig out after. Que awkward wait as they had ended up with one on their back or on their stomach with the other on top of them with no room to change positions too much. So are stuck one on top of the other. Things get even more awkward as one of them embarrassingly becomes aroused by their predicament/close proximity to the other.

In hindsight, Trevelyan thought that perhaps the only surprising thing about being trapped under a large heap of rubble was that it hadn’t happened sooner. He was admittedly rather fond of investigating buildings and ruins of questionable integrity. He just couldn’t stand the thought of all that poor loot wasting away with no one to claim it.

The fact that it happened at that particular moment, though, was rather unfortunate, because Solas had very pointedly said, “I advise we find another way through, Inquisitor. This structure appears to be unstable.”

The Iron Bull had rubbed his chin and said, “Yeah, I think I should skip this one.”

Of course, Trevelyan had said, “Well, fine, then. You pansies can go around. Varric’s with me--aren’t you, Varric?”

And of course, Varric had said, “Well, someone’s got to pull your ass out when it comes crashing down on top of you, right?”

And then Solas had pursed his lips. “That would be easier if you were not also trapped.”

And then Trevelyan muttered about their lack of faith and went inside. And then Varric followed. And then, well, then the entire thing came crashing down on top of them. They found themselves pinned beneath the collapsed structure with very little room to move around. Trevelyan quickly ascertained that there was no way they were getting out of this on their own.

Once they’d coughed out the debris and determined that neither of them had any major injuries, Trevelyan realized that there was an uncomfortable pressure on his crotch. And it was  _ moving _ .

“I should have known this would have an ironic ending.” Varric sighed. “I guess we’ll have to wait on the more cautious members of our party to get us-”

“Varric!” Trevelyan shouted. He squirmed, but the only things he could move were his right leg and his head, just a quarter turn. “Please stop talking.”

“Quiet’s only gonna make this worse. You’ll get all in your head about suffocating in this tiny, enclosed space-”

“No, Varric, that’s not-” Varric shifted his head, and Trevelyan sucked in a sharp breath. “Stop moving! Stop moving your face!”

Varric chuckled. “You ticklish, Rowdy?”

“That is  _ not _ my stomach!”

It took a moment for that to sink in, and then, “Ah. Well. This is awkward.”

“It’s going to get a lot more uncomfortable down there if you don’t stop talking,” Trevelyan warned.

He was doing his very best to kill his arousal.  _ Think about suffocating, or being crushed. This could easily go sideways and kill you both! _ It worked, somewhat. And then Varric chuckled again. The low rumble sent a vibration through certain places that did not need vibrations at that moment.

“It’s the chest hair, isn’t it?”

“It’s the fact that your face is in my crotch, actually.”

“Well,” said Varric, “you wouldn’t get this sort of reaction from just  _ anyone’s _ face in your crotch.” His voice took on that reasonable tone he used to haggle with merchants. “Admit it. It’s because I’m the most handsome dwarf you’ve ever seen.”

“You are cruel,” Trevelyan informed him.  _ Suffocation and dismemberment and death. _ “I was under the impression that Corypheus was the ultimate evil, but I stand corrected.”

“Hey, this is far from the worst face to have in your crotch. It could be Dorian.”

Trevelyan laughed, although it was more of a high-pitched wheeze. “I wouldn’t mind if it were Dorian!” he yelped. “Perhaps he would at least have the decency to suck me off.”

“Huh.” He could  _ feel _ Varric’s brow rising. “Interesting.”

_ Maker’s ass, oh, you fool. _

“Do not tell him I said that,” Trevelyan pled, his voice growing higher. “Oh, Maker. If I start thinking about Dorian sucking me off…”

_ No. No. Think about things falling on top of you. But not Dorian. Definitely not Dorian. _

But then, of course...

Varric let out a long, low hum. “ _ Very _ interesting.”

“Varric!” Trevelyan cursed. He willed his erection to soften, muttering, “No, no, no, think of naked old women. Wrinkly ones with saggy tits.”

“Think of Dorian’s mouth, hot and inviting, his tongue sweeping down the length of your-”

Trevelyan bit back a moan. Really, now, he ought to have more self-control than this. But Varric had a nice voice, and of course Dorian would have a  _ very _ nice- _ No! Old women suffocating you with saggy tits! _

“Andraste’s ass!” he hissed, an embarrassing noise dying in his throat.

“No,  _ Dorian’s _ ass,” said Varric. His voice slowed and deepened. “His firm brown ass beneath your hands as you spread him open-”

“For fuck’s sake, Varric,” he complained, “stop writing erotica!”

Innocence worked its way into Varric’s tone, but it was a  _ lie _ . “What else am I going to do trapped beneath a heap of rubble with the perfect rugged protagonist?” he asked. “Your muscles rippling, clenching as you thrust into Dorian’s tight hole. He moans beneath you. ‘Oh, Trevelyan, I’ve never had anyone this big. I don’t know if I can take it.’ ”

“That doesn’t sound anything like Dorian,” Trevelyan pointed out, because at least that was something different to focus on.

“It does with your cock in his ass,” said Varric, chuckling again. “Hell, I don’t know how you’d fit this thing in anyone’s ass. It’s bigger than my face.”

“Such flattery.”

“It’s just the truth.”

Trevelyan snorted. “Since when do you tell the truth?”

“You know,” answered Varric, “having my face in another man’s crotch has given me in a epiphany. I’ve seen the light. I’m going to be an honest citizen from now on.”

“Oh, I believe that. You’ll save kittens from trees and donate all your gold to the orphanage.”

“And I’ll have your cock to thank for it.”

“Varric.” Trevelyan grunted, attempting to shift again. He was embarrassingly hard, and his only hope now was to wait it out. “Look. I know this is very amusing for you, but I really would rather not make a mess of my smallclothes.”

“You think my voice could do that?” Varric asked with far too much curiosity.

“I’d really rather not find out,” said Trevelyan. “So could you just… stay still until we get out of here?” He hated to reduce himself to begging, but nevertheless, he added, “Please.”

Varric was silent for a moment before, at last, he said, “Alright.”

Trevelyan sighed in relief, then promptly set to thinking of the most disgusting, horrible things could imagine. His traitorous mind kept bringing him back to Dorian’s ass.

He was still struggling when Varric said, conversationally, “So if I were to suck you off, would that mean I can talk again?”

“What?” Trevelyan choked out. His cock throbbed, and he swore beneath his breath. “No! Why would you-? No!”

“But that would take care of your little problem here,” said Varric reasonably.  _ No, Trevelyan, that is not reasonable at all- _ “At least for awhile.”

“Not long enough!” Trevelyan spluttered.

Varric chuckled. “You can’t have  _ that _ much stamina.”

Why were they talking about this? “Why are we even having this conversation?”

“Well, I think it’d be a little rude to just go for it without asking.”

Trevelyan’s cock throbbed again. He muttered a curse at it. “You are not serious,” he said, quite certain of that.

“No,” Varric admitted.

He sighed in relief. He  _ was _ relieved, he was quite sure.  _ Quite _ sure.  _ Except that Varric does have very nice chest hair. Oh, blast. _

Varric was quiet for a long moment before he said, “But if I were-”

“Varric,  _ please _ ,” Trevelyan groaned. He really couldn’t take much more of this.

“Well, if you insist,” said Varric, and Trevelyan hardly had time to furrow his brow before the pressure on his cock shifted deliciously.

“What are you-” he started, then stopped on a stuttered moan.

_ How is this happening? What is- Oh, Maker. _ He was not clear on how exactly Varric managed to get his trousers and smallclothes down, but when warm breath ghosted over his flesh, all thought promptly fled.

He whimpered as wet lips touched his cock. Varric dragged his tongue up and down the length before his mouth slipped over the head. Trevelyan pressed into the wet heat of his mouth, shuddering as he entered Varric’s throat. He quickly pulled out, only to have Varric sink down vigorously.

He let out a long, deep groan, closing his eyes in the dark. He was unconscious of any other noise he made before Varric detached with a wet pop to say, “Bit of advice, Rowdy? You might want to keep it down. If our friends work out what we’re doing in here, that’s going to be one helluva awkward conversation.”

Trevelyan opened his mouth to respond, though he didn’t have the slightest clue what he was about to say--and anyway, he cut himself off with an unintelligible noise of pleasure.

Several moments later, he was conscious of whispering, “Oh, Maker.  _ Varric. _ ”

And several moment after that, he was  _ actually _ conscious. Varric was not, in fact, sucking his cock, but was rather staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Trevelyan’s head snapped up. He peered around at the rubble, then winced at a sudden pain in his groin. It was rather bruised, he found, and the culprit turned out to be a fallen beam. The Iron Bull tossed it out of the way, then offered him a hand up.

“Alright, boss?” asked the qunari.

“Well,” said Varric, “at least he was having a nice dream.”

Trevelyan looked from Bull’s grin to Solas’ averted eyes to Varric’s raised eyebrow and said, rather eloquently, “Oh,  _ bugger _ .”


End file.
